La última
by Florceleste
Summary: Rose lo sabe. Sabe que está loca, que es por su locura que ama y que Charlie también la ama aunque él no lo sepa. Incluso sabe porqué él no sabe. También sabe como va terminar esta historia de amor. Si no puedes ser la única... asegúrate de ser la última.


Después de año y medio sin publicar, nerviosa es lo mínimo que puedo sentirme. Escribí esto hace casi un año. Lo releo y lo releo... y creo que finalmente le llegó la hora de salir al mundo.

Una pequeña mirada a la mente de Rose, uno de los personajes que más odié/amé durante toda la serie. Se podría decir que es la contracara de otro drabble: "Él era el problema", que va desde la perspectiva de Charlie.

* * *

**La última**

Rose sabe que es la única mujer capaz de amar realmente a Charlie. De amarlo entero, con entrega absoluta, conociendo cada mórbido aspecto de su persona, de su pasado, de su alma, y sin la menor intención de cambiarlo. Bueno, quizás sí de cambiar esa parte de él que se resiste a la verdad, a que sólo ella puede ser la mujer de su vida.

Rose sabe que está loca, y no le molesta. Perder la razón es parte del paquete por amar a Charlie y estar dispuesta a todo para tenerlo. Su locura le deja amarlo, más aun, le permite entenderlo más de lo que cualquier otra persona lo hace. Por eso sabe que Charlie la ama aunque no lo sepa. Y también sabe la razón por la que no acepta ese amor. Es que Rose, a diferencia de todas las otras mujeres en la faz de la tierra, jamás lo dejaría, y eso lo aterra.

Rose sabe que no hace falta sabotear las relaciones de Charlie, éstas caen solas por su propio peso. Aunque admite que un par de veces perdió la cabeza, como cuando él estuvo a punto de casarse con Mía. Ninguna mujer es capaz de poner el amor por encima de todo, ni de aguantarlo para siempre. Y Charlie no es capaz de ir a buscarlas, porque una parte de él siempre se alivia cuando las ve marcharse. Porque Charlie está acostumbrado al abandono, y su mecanismo de defensa consiste en hacer prescindible aquello que se pierde.

Pero en algún punto, todo mecanismo se quiebra. Quizás sea la edad, quizás sea el efecto Chealsea, o quizás sea la suma de todas las cosas que han sucedido desde la irrupción de su hermano y su sobrino en su vida. Después de años de acoso, de falsos intentos de abandonarlo, de maquinaciones y planes que incluían desde pelucas hasta supermodelos con mononucleosis, de toneladas de pegamento gastadas en puertas, autos de colección y testículos, después de tanto, al fin Charlie le reconoce que la ama y le aterra tanto la idea de perderla que corre a buscarla. El hecho de que crea que están engañando al marido de utilería de Rose le da el toque de sabor, lo hace sentir en su zona de comodidad. ¡Oh, dulce y manipulable Charlie!

Mientras pasean de la mano por la ciudad luz, Rose piensa que está en el epítome de su felicidad. Sólo en un único momento de cordura, el último que le queda, se siente miserable. Pero la ventaja de la demencia es que puedes negar la realidad sin sentirte culpable.

Porque Rose sabe que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, que Charlie la engañaría con alguna parisiense cualquiera en el momento que ella no estuviera mirando. Y porque lo sabe es que no tiene muchas dudas sobre qué hacer. Después de echar a la zorra del cuarto y ante la temerosa mirada de Charlie, Rose se desviste y procede a besarlo, a morderlo, a tomarlo como la amante loca que es. Es una larga noche de sexo desenfrenado y pasional, como siempre cuando se trata de ellos. A la mañana siguiente, se comporta como si nada, y Charlie le sigue el juego, confundido pero confiado. Incluso se porta más cariñoso que de costumbre. Hasta que llegan a la estación de tren. Entonces pareciera que la turbulenta experiencia de Charlie intentara advertirle del peligro. Pero es demasiado tarde.

Cuando lo empuja, lo hace con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa de adiós.

Rose sabe que Charlie la amaba. El problema es que él amaba de una manera especial. No es que (como Alan dijo alguna vez) Charlie pensara con el pene. No, más bien, Charlie amaba con el pene. Y este final era sólo inevitable.

Así que, si no podía ser la única, entonces Rose sería al menos la última.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
